


There's a Key for Every Door

by The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullied Keith, Bully Lance, Happy Ending, Lance is mean at first, M/M, Orphan Keith, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, deaf keith, jock lance, klance, lance plays football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet/pseuds/The_Skeleton_In_Your_Closet
Summary: Keith has had a tough time growing up deaf, and it only gets harder when he transfers schools and has to deal with one Lance McClain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO! This is something I've been working on for a while and just thought i'd post it so people didn't think I was dead. I have more chapters coming soon and i'll post them if I get a positive response on this :)))))) HAPPY READING!! (Also I own nothing)

**Keith's POV**

Keith has never once, in his 18 years of life, ever heard a sound. He never got to hear his dog Cosmo barking, or the sound of rain softly pattering on the roof while he sleeps, not even his own VOICE. When Keith’s mom and dad were married for over a year, they decided it was time to start a family. Newlywed and happy they began trying to get pregnant. After only a few months of persistency, Keith’s mother became pregnant with baby Keith. Unfortunately, only weeks later, Keith’s mother contracted toxoplasmosis, an intense parasite that caused muscle pain and fevers. After a devastating doctor’s visit close to Keith’s initial birth, Keith’s mother was informed of the possibility of Keith being born deaf. Keith’s parents, with little to no money and no way to provide for a special needs baby, agreed on giving Keith up for adoption after he was born.

On the day of Keith’s birth, Keith was immediately moved from the arms of his mother into the waiting arms of Mrs. Shirogane. The family that adopted Keith had a son already. He was like Keith, not in the exact same way but they were both very different from other kids. Due to an accident at a young age, the Shirogane’s son, Takashi Shiro, lost his arm. He now wore a prosthetic that was hidden beneath a sweatshirt most of the time. The same accident also made it impossible for Mrs. Shirogane to have anymore children. Upon hearing this, she did not give up on her quest to happiness, and instantly started researching the steps needed to adopt a baby.

Only days later, Shiro’s mom stumbled across the description for one Keith Kogane. She was made aware, before making a final decision at the adoption agency, the possibility of Keith being born deaf. Unlike most of the parents that considered Keith, Mrs. Shirogane did not hesitate in signing the final forms and nervously anticipating the arrival of her second son.

It didn’t take long for Shiro and Keith to become close. Even when Keith was still really young, he always seemed to draw comfort from being close to his big brother. Even now, on Keith’s first day at a new school, Shiro didn’t hesitate before agreeing to walk Keith all the way to his first class. Keith’s family had moved because their dad had gotten a better job opportunity, and the whole family agreed that change would be good for all of them. And that’s why they found themselves all the wayin Pennsylvania.

 _Are you good?_ Shiro signed, to which Keith responded with an eye roll and an exaggerated nod of his head. Keith’s first class was physics which didn’t make him too happy, but regardless, that wasn’t going to stop him from taking thorough notes and staying attentive throughout the whole lesson. Keith knew both ASL and how to lip read, this made it possible for him to understand when another person was speaking, or more specifically, what the teacher was saying.

Keith was really nervous, his hands wouldn’t stop shaking and a cold sweat broke out on his brow. High school. Keith only really had his brother that he was friends with. Kids had always avoided him after finding out that he was deaf. He remembered the harassment he would get in middle school for trying to copy his desk mates notes because he couldn’t understand what the teacher was saying. But high school was a new opportunity for him to make friends that expanded out of just his family. So with a firm nod of his head and a small hug from Shiro, he entered the classroom.

**Lance's POV**

Lance was pumped for 10th grade. He got to see his close friends Hunk and Pidge again, he also got to finally try out for the football team. Lance loved football, his dad had played it with him all the time when he was younger and he had instantly grown attached to the sport. Lance’s Mom had signed him up for physics first thing in the morning and he was dreading it. As he approached the room he ran into Allura, one of the cheerleaders for his old school.

“ALLURA!” Lance shouted already approaching her. Allura just shook her head tiredly and walked into the classroom, Lance following close behind.

The classroom was very dull. Like most classrooms at Altea High, the desks were arranged in rows illuminated by the harsh fluorescent lights beating down on you instead of just opening the blinds on the windows.

Lance groaned, “Well this sucks.” Allura shot him a nasty look before heading to the back of the class to find her seat. Allura never really liked Lance. You see, Lance had kind of a reputation for flirting with every girl in his line of vision which Allura found highly degrading and disrespectful.

“Hey hey hey pretty lady why so down?” Lance smirked leaning against the desk Allura had claimed as hers.

“Lance you are honestly the worst just leave me alone,” Allura snapped back, already beginning to unpack her notebook and a pencil.

“Whoa I didn’t mean-” Lance started but was cut off by the teacher, “McClain please find a seat, it is far too early in the school year for this.”

“Of course Mr. Iverson, anything for you,” Lance added a dramatic bow at the end of his sentence that had a few people in the class snickering.

“ _Now_ , please,” Mr. Iverson grumbled the irritation very apparent in his voice. Lance took that as his cue to finally begin listening and shuffled over to the last empty desk.

**Keith's POV**

Keith had decided on the seat second to last from the wall in the back so we pressed up against the wall to his right. He liked being able to lean on the wall, it eased him a bit. He was just taking out his pencil when he noticed some commotion around him. The other students were all looking in the same direction, so Keith followed their eyes. What he saw was rather shocking, A tall tan boy with dark brown hair was raising his voice.. At the teacher?? Keith didn’t understand what exactly happened he just watched the kid as he bowed and then walked over to the desk behind Keith.

Keith tensed slightly knowing there was someone behind him, but quickly relaxed when he saw the picture of Cosmo he had hid in his notebook the night before. Cosmo was Keith’s service dog, he was a large german shepherd with all black fur. Keith smiled while directed his attention back to the teacher. _He could do this_ , he reminded himself.

**Lance's POV**

Out of boredom, Lance raked his eyes over his new classmates. Most of them looked somewhat familiar, that was until his eyes landed on the boy in front of him. The guy was sporting a mullet and some very emo-looking fingerless gloves. Lance couldn’t control the little judgemental groan that rolled off his tongue. Since he was bored, he decided to have a little fun.

“Pssst,” Lance hissed in the direction of the mullet-haired boy. He didn’t even respond, just kept staring focusedly at the teachers every word. _What the hell,_ Lance thought. He was being loud enough for the guy to hear him, was he just being an asshole? Probably, he seemed the type.

In his desperation to get his attention, Lance crumpled up a piece of notebook paper and lobbed it right at the kids head. The guy immediately sat up straight and looked behind him, his face flushed and his lips slightly parted in shock. Lance gasped slightly, this guys eyes were really pretty, way too pretty for someone who is this rude. The guy just turned around and continued his notes.

Lance quickly looked away focusing on getting his pencil out now that the teacher was beginning his lecture. While taking notes, Lance continued to sneak glances at the new guy, that’s when he got an idea. If this new guy was going to be an asshole, Lance could be one right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S'more klance, I hope you enjoy.

**Keith's POV**

Keith was grateful when the bell rang. All of class, he could feel a pair of eyes on him. Specifically a pair of ocean blue eyes, ones belonging to the loud guy he had seen in the beginning of class. The guy really was quite pretty, close up Keith could see a light dusting of freckles on his cheek traveling across his nose and onto the other. Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little intrigued by this mystery man. 

Lost in thought, Keith didn’t notice that his locker’s lock was already unlocked. When Keith opened his locker, a large blast of red gatorade came splashing down on him. In shock, Keith jumped. Unaware of the slippery floors, he came crashing down onto the ground. Keith winced in pain, anticipating a least a few bruises on his ass. When he finally looked up, it was to meet the laughing faces of over a hundred high-schoolers. Keith looked down in shame, noticing that in the mix of all of this he had forgotten about his hearing aids. Just as Keith was about to lift up his hands to check for them, he was roughly picked up and shoved against the lockers.

Keith whimpered in pain, genuinely scared of what was happening. To his surprise though, when Keith opened his eyes, it was to meet the beautiful ocean blue ones he was fantasizing about only moments prior. With tears blurring his vision, Keith blindly began shoving, attempting to get his attacker to loosen his hold on him. When the guy finally relented Keith up and ran. He didn’t stop until he had reached his house. 

**Lance's POV**

Lance was grinning from ear to ear like the cheshire cat. He had for sure scared the shit out of that new asshole. With pride, Lance strutted to the boy’s locker room to get ready for football tryouts. He met up with a few friends along the way telling them what he did, they all laughed in response cheering him on.

_Mini time skip_

Lance was a sweaty, panting mess by the time tryouts were over. The coaches were really strict about the team finishing all of their workouts quickly. After taking a quick shower and changing, Lance got into his Subaru and began the drive home. It was quiet as Lance got out of the car, the only sound were the crickets chirping softly. That was until Lance opened the door to his house.

It was chaotic, his two younger brothers were running around arguing at the same time, his sisters singing along to whatever was playing on the tv. All the while, his mom was just trying to get dinner ready. Lance didn’t hesitate before walking over to the sink and washing his hands, offering some help to his mom.

“Mi buen chico,” she cooed, softly touching his cheek before instructing him to get started on the rice.  Lance enjoyed mindlessly working through the steps to make rice, humming softly and swaying his hips. It didn’t take long before dinner was done and Lance was assigned the task of rounding up all 4 of his siblings. Lance had two sister and two brothers, all of which were very loud and very energetic. 

Lance helped his mom clean up after dinner and then retreated to his room upstairs. His room was extremely disorganized and freezing cold since he left the window open. Sighing in frustration, Lance shut his window and crawled into bed, not bothering to change, seeing as he was already in sweats and a tee. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out. 

**Keith's POV**

Keith had ran straight into his room after leaving school and getting home, grateful that none of his family was home. Shiro was very protective of Keith, and if he had found out that Keith had spent nearly a whole hour shivering and crying, he would’ve seriously injured someone. 

It took Keith a while to calm down. He eventually fell asleep in his bed and woke up around 4:30 pm with a killer headache and puffy red eyes. He knew his family was home when he could smell his mom cooking some pasta and her homemade red sauce. Keith had told Shiro that he would walk home today after school since Shiro was stuck at work a little later, so he didn’t have to worry about Shiro questioning him.

Which was good, it gave Keith enough time to recollect and hide any and all evidence of his breakdown. Dinner went by smoothly, Keith didn’t eat too much only a few bites which did help to settle his rumbling stomach for a while. 

His mom shot him a few concerned glances but Keith quickly quelled her suspicions with a shy grin and reassurances that he was fine later when he helped clean up. Keith got ready for bed after taking a quick shower, changing into just a plain red shirt and his boxer. Keith didn’t really get much sleep that night. 

 

The next day didn’t really go much better for Keith, if anything it was worse. Once again, Keith was seated in front of Lance, shivering in fear. He was wearing a large black hoodie and his ripped jeans, but he still felt cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lance's POV**

Lance got bored again during physics and thought it would be a good idea to mess with Keith. When Keith turned his head up and to the right to look at the clock, Lance noticed Keith was wearing some weird kind of headphones.  _ What a douche _ , Lance thought, _ he would wear fucking wireless headphones.  _ Lance experimentally reached out and gave it a tap.

Lance didn’t miss the way Keith flinched and moved further up in his seat. Chuckling darkly Lance reached out and pulled on it, but this time Keith responded with a muffled sob. What? Lance thought, was this kid seriously crying? 

Lance leaned all the way forward so that he was right next to Keith and then yanked the headphone out. Keith immediately put a hand to his mouth and his tears flowed faster. 

“Why are you crying,” Lance questioned before examining the headphone in his hand. Only, it wasn’t a headphone. Holy shit, Lance thought, this is a hearing aid. 

Lance put it back on Keith’s desk and sat back, his eyes wide in fear and feeling physically weighed down with guilt.

**Keith's POV**

When the pain subdued, so did Keith’s crying. He picked up his hearing aid and put it in his backpack, not even asking the teacher before he got up and left the class. To be fair, the teacher wasn’t even really teaching, he was on his laptop while his class worked on worksheets. 

Keith ran down the hall to the front doors, throwing them open. The smell of fresh air immediately invaded Keith’s nostrils, a light breeze lifting Keith’s hair up so it was flowing freely behind him. As he was gathering his composure, he felt a light tap on his shoulder that had Keith jumping and whipping around abruptly. And there Lance stood, wearing a frown and large saddened eyes. Keith whimpered slightly and backed up slowly. Lance cautiously approached him putting his hands out as if he were trying to soothe a frightened animal. 

“I’m so, so sorry,” Lance spoke, Keith could clearly make out the message by reading his lips. Out of confusion, Keith stopped backing up and cocked his head to the side.

“I had no idea-” Was all Keith got before Lance started talking faster and Keith couldn’t keep up. It was an accident. He didn’t know. Keith let out a sigh of relief at the thought that Lance didn’t just tease him because of his disability. Lance must have noticed Keith’s relief, because his face softened and a small smile crept onto his face. Keith couldn’t help but respond with a smile of his own.

“I am so sorry,” Lance repeated.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” Keith whispered, hoping his deaf accent wasn’t too apparent. 

“That’s not an excuse though, I was a total asshole to you,” Lance said, it was clear that Lance was over pronouncing his words for Keith which really helped him out. 

“Listen,” Keith couldn’t help but sign at the same time he was speaking, it helped him get his point across better, “I’ve been deaf my whole life, this happens all the time, it’s fine, just please don’t do it again,” Keith half questioned half demanded.

“Oh my god, I promise,” Lance offered Keith his hand in a show of peace which Keith gladly took a faint blush dusting his cheekbones. 

“Friends?” Keith asked.

“Friends.” Lance answered.

**Lance's POV**

Lance had spent the last couple of weeks getting to know Keith better. He learned that Keith had a pet dog named Cosmo who followed him everywhere and helped ease his anxiety. He learned that Keith loved to draw, especially pictures of space or anything space-related. He learned that Keith loved documentaries about hippos, he seemed to just have an overall fascination with the animal. 

One time, Lance and Keith had settled down on the couch in front of Keith’s tv, rather close, oh yeah, another thing Lance learned, Keith loved physical contact, it helped ground him in a weird sort of way. This made sense seeing as Keith was missing one of his most important senses leaving him more vulnerable than others. 

Anyways, Lance and Keith were on the couch, Keith slowly inching closer to Lance until they were practically shoulder to shoulder. Lance noticed that Keith’s eyelids began to droop, his head lulling to the side and then snapping upright in a show of an attempt to fight off sleep. Eventually Keith lost consciousness, his head landing on Lance’s shoulder. Lance spent the rest of the night watching Keith, observing every detail of his face and committing it to memory.

The gentle swoop of his downward turned nose, his pale skin contrasting with his raven locks beautifully, even the way his lips formed a perfect pink bow. No, Lance had to stop. But then again, he really didn’t want to..

**Keith's POV**

Keith liked spending time with Lance. Everyday they would hangout after school, except for when Lance had football. In which case Keith would post up on the bleachers and get some homework done while waiting for him. It also didn’t hurt to see Lance in his football pants and a cut off jersey. Keith would admit Lance had a great body, he was muscular but in a lean kind of hidden way which was just perfect considering Keith was just a stick. 

They would spend time at Keith’s house and Lance’s talking and watching tv and just being in each other's presence. Communication surprisingly wasn’t a problem between the two of them. Lance had picked up a few gestures from his new ASL class which he swore he wasn’t taking just for Keith. But other than that, Keith had no problem reading Lance’s lips and when Lance spoke too fast he would just give him a gentle tap on the shoulder and tell him to slow down, which Lance always did.

There was no denying the two had become quite close in the time span of only a few weeks. Really, really close. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance's POV**

Seeing as Lance and Keith had become close, Lance had decided to bring Keith to a party his friend Hunk was throwing. The music was loud, teenagers were intoxicated, and there were couples making out everywhere. Lance was no exception. As soon as he walked through the door, he has had a cup of beer in his hand, and they just kept coming. It wasn’t long before Lance’s vision blurred and he began to sway. In his drunken state he didn’t even think to look for Keith.

**Keith's POV**

Keith had lost Lance almost immediately, which really scared him. The bright lights and amount of people squished into one room had Keith nervously leaning against a wall, practically shaking. Keith has never liked crowds, they are very tricky to navigate when you’re down a sense of hearing and they just make him overall very anxious. That’s when he noticed some commotion going on in the kitchen.

Everyone was migrating towards one specific area, so Keith decided to follow. Shuffling over, Keith stood on his tiptoes to get a better look at what was going on. Unfortunately, he really didn’t like the sight he was met with. There in the center of the kitchen stood Lance making out with a skinny blonde girl straddling him from her seat on the kitchen counter. 

Keith wanted to scream, to run out of the kitchen, or just punch a hole in the wall. He was pissed. Without thinking, Keith just turned around and looked for somewhere quiet to calm down. He ended up seated on the stairs which were cloaked in darkness and without sound, well, at least Keith thinks it was without sound. How would he know? 

**Lance's POV**

Lance was jerked from his kiss with Nyma when Hunk took hold of his elbow and yanked him away. When Lance met Hunk’s eyes he was surprised to see disappointment in them. Hunk just told Lance to follow him before making his way out of the kitchen.

“Hunk stop! Where are we going?!” Lance protested trying to rip his arm from Hunk’s unrelenting grip. Hunk whipped around.

“Are you serious Lance? Why would you come to a party at my house just to make out with some girl when Keith is watching?!

It took awhile for Lance’s drunken mind to catch up with Hunk’s train of thought. “What do you mean? Why would Keith care?” Lance questioned.

“That kid worships you Lance. You would have to be stupid not to notice. He follows you everywhere and is always looking at you and laughing at your shitty jokes. And let’s be honest Lance, you kind of like him too..” Hunk speculated his voice wavering for a second.

“Pfff What?” Lance laughed, “I don’t like Keith. Listen, the only reason I hang out with him is so that I don’t get in trouble for bullying him. I really can’t stand the kid, he never leaves me alone,” Lance continued laughing unaware that Keith was just to his left, sitting on a stair, watching the whole conversation take place. 

“That’s not cool Lance. I think you should leave, you’re obviously drunk,” Hunk stepped back so that the path to the front door was made clear for Lance.

“Are you serious Hunk? It’s not a big deal!” Lance shouted this time, clearly agitated. 

“Maybe not to you, but to Keith, yes,” Hunk walked away, not giving Lance any time to explain himself. Lance dug his keys out of his pocket and walked out the door, not once looking back.

**Keith's POV**

Keith sat on the stairs, silent tears pouring down his face. Lance didn’t like him? The moment Keith had seen those words form on Lance’s lips, his rage had dissolved into a deep aching sorrow. And to top it all off, now Keith didn’t have a ride home. Perfect. Keith could call Shiro, but, he really didn’t want him to see him in the current state he was in. He could walk? 

Keith made a swift exit out the front door and began the long walk home, all the while entertaining the possibility of switching schools again.

Keith didn’t get home until much later that night. Cosmo greeted him at the door with his tail wagging and his tongue out. Keith smiled slightly giving him a light scratch behind the ear before trudging upstairs to his room. Kicking off his boots Keith flopped onto his bed, lost in thought.

He couldn’t get the image of Lance kissing that girl out of his mind, and then him saying he never liked Keith. Keith was destroyed. Lance was his first real friend. And he still ended up deciding Keith wasn’t worth his time in the end. Keith understood, not even his own parents had time for him, why would Lance be any different? Keith didn’t remember when he had started crying, but when he moved to rub his eye, he felt moisture there. Cosmo, sensing Keith’s distress, jumped on the bend and sat himself down next to Keith. Keith just hid his face in Cosmo’s fur and let the sobs come freely.

**Lance's POV**

Lance woke up with a pounding headache and his stomach doing somersaults.

“Oh god,” Lance grumbled before jumping out of bed and racing to the bathroom to get sick. Lance didn’t remember much from the night before, but he knew he had drinken A LOT. Lance cursed when he checked the time on his phone, quickly washing his disgustingly pale face and throwing on some clothes so he could head to school.

Lance walked in to class 3 minutes late, making his way to his seat as silently as possible. Sitting down finally, Lance took a deep breath and then sat back to relax. While in the process of leaning back Lance noticed Keith was next to him. Lance smiled before ripping out a piece of notebook paper and writing a note to Keith on it. He went with a simple “Hey buddy.” He slid it onto Keith’s desk before turning around again to face Mr. Iverson. 

Lance watched out of the corner of his eye as Keith picked up the piece of paper, read it, and then slowly ripped it to shreds and then blowing the shreds off of his desk onto the ground.

“What the hell man?” Lance whispered after getting Keith’s attention. Keith looked terrible, he had bags under his red puffy eyes, his skin was paler than usual and he was wearing what looked like a fairly old sweatshirt. Lance was so taken aback by Keith’s appearance that he didn’t even notice when the bell had rang and students had started to pack up. 

Lance watched as Keith blushed and ran out the door. What had Lance done? At lunch Lance sat with Hunk and Pidge. 

“Where’s Keith?” Pidge asked, at the mention of his name, Lance perked up.

Hunk huffed sending Lance a glare, “He’s probably still pissed at Lance.”

“What did I do?!” Lance screeched, getting the whole cafeteria’s attention.

“Are you serious?” Hunk bit out.

“What am I missing?” Pidge butted it, confused. 

“At my party over the weekend, Lance made out with Nyma in front of everyone and then said he didn’t even really care about Keith,” Hunk stated giving Lance an angry look.

Lance’s face twisted in displeasure as if he had just eaten something sour.

“Oh Lance..” Pidge sighed returning her attention back to her phone, “You know what you have to do,” She finished.

Hunk nodded in agreement. Lance said that stuff? Oh my god and Keith had seen him say that. He was so drunk he doesn’t even remember making out with Nyma. It was a mistake anyways, Lance really liked Keith. The only person he wanted to be with was Keith. So with a determined nod of his head, Lance grabbed his bag and began his quest for Keith.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!

**Keith's POV**

Keith had decided to eat lunch outside, under the bleachers. It was quiet at this time of day, no sports practices or gym classes, Keith liked it. He slowly ate his sandwich while reading, trying to clear his mind of everything he had experienced in the past 24 hours. 

That was until he felt a hand close around his shoulder. Keith jumped turning his head, only to be met with the same ocean blue eyes he had fallen in love with. Keith shook his head and attempted to get up not wanting to talk to Lance right now. Lance, however, did not give up. He grabbed Keith by the arm and lead him all the way to his car. Keith fought him the whole way, but him attempts were futile, Lance was determined.

Once they were seated in Lance’s car, Keith spoke, “What the hell Lance.”

Keith knew he wasn’t the best a pronouncing his L’s so it probably came out sounding a little funnier that it should. Lance just shook his head and signed the words “Please just trust me.” Keith had known Lance was trying to learn ASL but he didn’t know he had made so much progress. In his shocked state Keith just nodded numbly, fastening his seatbelt. 

**Lance's POV**

Lance had planned on driving Keith to the aquarium. Keith had always said he wanted to go, but his family had never really gotten around to it. So, Lance thought it was the perfect place to confess his feelings to Keith, in a place that made him feel happy and safe. 

When they pulled up to the aquarium, Lance parked and turned off the car. Keith got out of the door at the same time as Lance did and they both headed to the entrance together. Lance paid for them both and then guided Keith to his favorite section, which was obviously where you could pet the manta rays. 

When they got there Lance motioned for Keith to put his hand in the shallow water. Keith’s eyebrows crumpled in confusion, but Lance just laughed it off and demonstrated what he meant by slowly reaching in and petting one of the manta rays. 

Keith hesitantly followed Lance’s lead and put his hand in the water brushing his fingertips over a manta ray’s soft surface. 

**Keith's POV**

Keith giggled at the funny feeling of touching this strange fish. He looked at Lance excitedly and then took off, touching all the coral and starfish in a rush to experience it all. It wasn’t long before he had tired himself out, taking a seat on the bench across from the shark tank. Keith stared up into the water as the sharks glided across the water majestically. 

He felt a warmth next to him and turned his head to see that Lance had taken the seat next to him. Keith looked at him expecting an explanation.

“Keith I’m so sorry, I was only kissing Nyma because I wanted to be with you so badly and I thought you could never like me that way,” Lance gulped nervously, “I only said that stuff to Hunk because I was drunk and confused and I’m really sorry,” Lance had said this all while speaking slowly and clearly for Keith, ensuring he got all of it.

“You… l-like me?” Keith breathed out.

“Of course I do Keith, you’re funny and smart and so fucking cute, Keith, I really really like you,” Lance smiled shyly blushing lightly.

Keith didn’t hesitate before wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck and whispering in his ear, “I really like you too.” Keith could feel Lance smile against his cheek placing a light kiss there before engulfing him in a strong embrace. Satisfied, they stayed like that until closing. 


End file.
